


malapert

by Farrowe



Series: drabble prompts for abstruse words [1]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrowe/pseuds/Farrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some words are lost to the ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	malapert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artdalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artdalek/gifts).



Not even the lips of death can stop her wildly flapping tongue. And she is wild: she is Mercutio taunting and Miss Bennet chittering and the beautiful Empress herself, all gnawing at their bonds with tongues of bitter brambles.

He does not ask himself as he descends why these creatures should hold him in their spell; he only laughs and drowns himself in her warmth, and lets her last protest quiver faintly on the tip of her writhing tongue.

The cries of ravens echo in his thoughts as she, like those before her, falls.


End file.
